


Cheating

by Missy



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Banter, Competitive Masturbation, F/M, Humor, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never dare C.C. Babcock when pride is on the line...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt:The Nanny, CC/Niles, race, competition

“This is the most idiotic thing we’ve ever….” CC glanced at Niles hand as it rushed over his cock again. “You. Are cheating.”

“It’s impossible for me to cheat….” He paused to pant for a moment. “If you have an immature sexual response…”

“Immature?!”

“…it’s not my problem. We agreed to a competitive masturbation session and…” He hissed and started working his cock faster.

“You’re not beating me you…wrinkled…old…cheating…” CC lost her train of thought as she started to vigorously stoke her clit.

Unfortunately, they crumbled simultaneously, groaning softly - but both were utterly unaware of their tie.

Niles zipped his fly, pulled up his apron and wiped his hand. “Do you need a towel?”

CC managed to nod. “I have one question. What exactly were you thinking of?” She wondered, wiping her hands dry.

“You being struck by speeding car. Slowly.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, can it, you lightweight,” growled CC, slapping him on the ass as she made her unsteady exit from the kitchen.


End file.
